


Valentine's Day with and without you

by Mikanshii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanshii/pseuds/Mikanshii
Summary: Every year is the same. Izumi-san gives me something for valentines and I take him out for a date.Normally, the day would start with him picking me up from home [...] When we would arrive at school he would walk me to my class, and there I find numerous heart balloons, chocolates, and flowers around my desk. [...] it seems like everyone in my class is on board with what he does every single year because most of them tease me and say “congrats” and “when is the wedding?” At first, it was sort of embarrassing, but I quickly got used t it.However, this year it’s a bit different... well maybe more than a bit... Well, let’s just say my annual Valentine Sweetheart is actually in a different continent from me. No problem right? I’ve spent Valentine’s Day alone before, so it shouldn’t be different right?Essentially: Makoto is so used to Izumi surprising/embarrassing him on Valentine's Day for their typical annual dates; however, this time, with Izumi graduated and out of the country, things go a little differently.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 23





	Valentine's Day with and without you

**Author's Note:**

> I did revise the text, but I was mentally drained; therefore, the spelling and syntax may be dry.

Every year is the same. Izumi-san gives me something for valentines and I take him out for a date. We’re not actually dating though, so is it really considered a date? It’s more of a tradition we do together; in fact, it started when we were children. There were some years that we skipped, mostly because we didn’t see each other, but ever since I entered Yumenosaki, we picked it up again.

Normally, the day would start with him picking me up from home. Literally, he would enter the house with a bouquet of roses (in which my mom usually ends up taking for herself) and drive me to school on his motorbike. When we would arrive at school he would walk me to my class, and there I find numerous heart balloons, chocolates and flowers around my desk. Even with all the gifts, he gives me; every year, the most important thing is the handwritten letter he leaves on my desk. In addition, it seems like everyone in my class is on board with what he does every single year because most of them tease me and say “congrats” and “when is the wedding?” At first, it was sort of embarrassing, but I quickly got used t it. After the school day I would usually take him out to where ever he wanted to go; most of the time it was at his or my house and we’d just watch a movie together or just talk about the small things in life. 

However, this year it’s a bit different... well maybe more than a bit... Well, let’s just say my annual Valentine Sweetheart is actually in a different continent from me. No problem right? I’ve spent Valentine’s Day alone before, so it shouldn’t be different right? Well, not that it bothers me that much, but I do admittedly miss the one full day we spend together. Now that he’s abroad, I never see him, which makes it even harder to talk. Of course, we do call occasionally, but time zones are tricky to work with, especially when your significant other works all the time. Meanwhile, I’m still here in Japan, which I still prefer, I’m more comfortable with it plus, I have Trickstar. Someday, I would like to go to Europe with Izumi-san, maybe even be a model with him again; but for now, I’ll stay here. 

Now that Valentine’s Day is on a Saturday, I’m definitely missing out on my full day with Izumi-san. No work is to be done today either; we already did a Valentine’s Day Live so that we could have the day off. Isara-kun usually spends his day with Ritsu-kun and both Akehoshi-kun and Hidaka-kun usually help out with Rabbits’ Valentine's Live. As for me, well this year, I guess I’m the only member who’s not doing anything today. It feels kind of off; usually, it’s the other way around. 

Usually, on days like these, where I have nothing to do, I would just stay home and play video games in my room; but since that’s where I keep all the gifts that Izumi-san gave me these past years, it feels a little lonely. I can’t help but think of him when I’m here. It’s not just Valentine gifts that are sprawled over my room, but birthday and Christmas gifts as well. Deciding to look at some I find a white wrapped square box with a red bow on top. Feeling nostalgic; I open it to see the hand-knit red scarf Izumi-san made me for Christmas last year. I usually keep Izumi-san’s gifts pretty neat and clean despite the rest of my room looking like a tornado hit it. I pull out the red wool piece and wrap it around my neck. It’s warm, and it smells like Izumi-san’s hair. Looking down to close the lid, I notice a small pink letter stuck to the cover of the box. It doesn’t look like I opened it; I guess I never did. Delicately opening the card I notice a pre-written message on one of the pages and a handwritten paragraph on the opposing side. Glancing at the handwritten part I notice all the small details; Izumi-san’s handwriting is very neat and I can tell he put a lot of care into this card. Knowing him, he must’ve used an expensive pen to write all of this. 

Dear Yuu-kun 

Merry Christmas! I hope you like this scarf I made for you. I made it during Knights’ practices. Annoying Kasa-kun kept scolding me for it, but it was worth it. I really wanted to give you something special this year for Christmas; as you may know, this is the last Christmas I’ll be spending with you for a while. I want to show my appreciation towards you as a person and how much you grew up from being the cute and shy model boy to an admirable and loved idol. I know this may sound cheesy, but I hope you know this is genuine right? I love you a lot, and you can tell that from what’s written on the scarf. I want you to know that while someday I may not be physically next to you I will always support you. Rely a little on your onii-chan, alright? You don’t have to ever say you love me, I know we’ve gone through some rough incidents and I’m sorry. If you would be so kind, please let me love you for all eternity.

\- Izumi xxx

On the opposite page, I read the pre-written message that said ‘Merry Christmas. Sending my sweetheart some Christmas cheer and letting you know you’re in my thoughts today and every day of the year. My heart belongs to you!’ How cheesy and embarrassing; that’s so him. Cherishing the letter to my chest carefully, I place it back in the envelope and close the box. 

I wonder what I can give to him this year for Valentine’s Day? It’s tricky because he’s not here to tell me what he wants. I mean, I suppose his favourite things to do on these dates are just spending time together, but I can’t really fly to Italy right now.

Suddenly, an idea popped into mind! Quickly leaving my room and grabbing my coat I leave the house without even telling mom where I’m going. 

The first step would be getting flowers… I don't know a thing about flowers, though. I mean, Izumi-san always gets me red roses, so I’ll just go with that I guess. I stop and pull out my phone to look for a flower shop nearby. Since it is Valentine’s Day, I’m going to assume that all the flower shops will be crowded, but it’s worth it. After all, I can’t let busy crowds stop me from everything; I’m an idol after all: I need to get used to them. Finding a match close by, I walk to the destination it leads me to. When I get there I notice the shop is pretty small. Small and cramped…; well, now or never I guess. Surprisingly, when I enter, there’s nobody there. Is the store closed; I could’ve sworn I saw an open sign. 

“Umm, excuse me?”

Popping up from behind the counter was a short lady, assumingly the store employee. She smiled brightly.

“What can I help you with?”

Nervousness broke within me. Do I just asked for the flowers now or; how does this work?

“Ummm, can I have a bouquet of roses?” 

Yeah, totally screwed that up, good one me. The reaction the employee gave me was as if she hadn’t changed her facial expression at all; still smiling. Did she hear me?

“You’re just in luck, we have one left.”

Ah, guess she did. She turned around to pick up a bouquet of red roses from behind the counter. They didn’t look as nice as the ones Izumi-san gives me every year, but I guess that’s what I get for getting some last minute.

“That will be 2 478.36¥, please.” 

“Right”

Wow, flowers are expensive! I feel bad for Izumi-san getting me these every year; he probably spends way more than this for mine. While searching for money to hand to the clerk, she unexpectantly started a small conversation with me. 

“So who are these flowers for, Yuuki Makoto-san of Trickstar?”

The fact that she recognized me catches me off guard. Then again, I am an idol and my blond hair in Japan catches unnecessary attention. Forgetting that she asked me a question I make up a quick answer. 

“T-these are for my mom, she uhh; she gets roses every year for Valentine’s Day”. 

Nice save, it looked like she was satisfied with that answer. 

“How nice, your mom must be really proud to have you as a son”

Well, sometimes… Nervously laughing I manage to pull out from my wallet the exact amount.

“Ah, here”

“Thank you very much. Have a nice day”

And like that, I got the flowers. Step one complete. Great, now for step two, getting cake. Usually, on Valentine’s Day, Izumi-san buys me a cake, though he never eats it with me. He says I look very cute when I eat.

I decided to head to my favourite bakery before completing my little adventure. I wonder what flavour I’ll buy; strawberries and cream? red velvet? or simply just chocolate. Luckily, it’s next to the flower shop I was just at. I never really noticed that it was next to a flower store, how convenient. Due to the date, I assume it won’t be busy either; needless to say, I was wrong. Immediately, when I entered the shop a few girls ambushed me. 

“Makoto Yuuki-san from Trickstar, oh wow, I can’t believe it!” one of them said.

Ah yes, fangirls. Normally I wouldn’t mind this attention, but today is kind of a reserved day for me. Being in the entertainment industry, I can’t really show any displeasure so I just awkwardly smiled and laugh.

“What are you doing here? And why do you have flowers?” another asked curiously. 

Ah shoot, forgot I had flowers with me. I was probably thinking too much about cake. Time to make excuses. I really don’t want Trickstar’s fans to know mine and Izumi-san’s relationship; especially for them to know how close we are on Valentine’s Day. It would be bad for the industry to know that two of the idols were romantically close. With that being said, I just spewed out something random. 

“Ah, well Trickstar is having a little party so I thought I’d get something sweet. The flowers are for my mom though”. 

Not looking convinced the girls started bombarding me with more questions and it was causing a small commotion in the shop, so much to the point where we got the manager to come out and try to kick us out. If the situation could get any more awkward I think I would’ve left and given up on the whole entire Valentine’s project. Luckily, I managed to calm the girls by taking a quick picture with them. Honestly, I wasn’t prepared; I was still wearing my ‘I love you’ scarf, my hair was still pretty messy and I looked like I just woke up from a nap. Regardless, I manage to make the group leave. That was a nightmare, and I haven’t even gotten the cake yet. This cake better be good. Walking up to the counter, I ordered the first cake I saw on display, which so happened to be strawberry shortcake, and that is fine. The worker placed the cake in a small white box and handed it to me. This time, prepared, I paid for the cake and left the store in a hurry. I’d rather not make this any weirder than it already is.

Finally completing the errands that I required for my gift, I rushed back home; hopefully not running into fans again. By chance, I just so happen to make my way home unseen; thank god. Walking in the door I was greeted by my mom who had been asking me a bunch of questions, to which I avoided most. It was a little awkward to explain to her why I bought red roses and a cake for myself, but I managed to pull off an excuse. I said that the flowers were for her, but I just had to do something with them and for the cake… well, I didn’t really have to explain. What else am I going to do with a cake? She told me something about going out somewhere and not mess up the house. I just nodded and swiftly made it to my bedroom. 

What a day; I haven’t even started to make this gift. I placed the roses in a vase along with the cake to the side and cleaned my desk a little to make it more presentable. Satisfied with my work, I go to my closet to get something buried in all the things. Finally finding it, I unbox the delicate device and place it on the desk with the lens facing me. Quickly, I change clothes into something more proper; I brush my hair and clip a part of it back. For extra sentimental value, I decided to wear my scarf, despite it not going along with my refined attire at all. Lastly, taking one rose from the vase, I snip the stem off to just have the flower and tuck it behind my ear. Taking one last final breath; I turn on to video camera. 

“Izumi-san! Happy Valentine’s Day! I know it’s pretty early there right now so you’ll only see this once you wake up… Umm, so I have nothing scripted so this is all improv, haha. Anyway, I just wanted to make a short video of myself for you as a Valentine's present.

I went out and bought flowers for you, even though I said they were for my mom; I mostly bought them for you. Since you buy me some every year, I figured I’d do the same. Oh, also I bought a cake too. Buying a cake at the bakery was even more trouble than buying the flowers. I ran into fangirls and almost got kicked out of the store. I managed to fix the situation though! Anyway, uhmmm… Oh! Today would’ve been the perfect day for a movie marathon together. I actually alone today; Trickstar is all doing something special with their significant others. It’s funny, normally it’s us doing something together and not them… except for Isara-kun; it seems Ritsu-kun never lets him do anything on without him Valentine’s Day. 

I hope you’re having fun in Italy right now, and good luck with your work. I know this isn’t much as a gift, but it’s the second-best to flying to Italy right now. I know I’m going to get all sappy with this but; I really do appreciate the effort you put into every Valentine’s Day for me. I recently opened the letter you gave me a long time ago, the one that was attached to the Christmas gift you gave me. It made me think, wow how lucky am I to have someone who loves me so much. I once heard the words “If someone loves you, it doesn’t matter what kind of love it is; know that person is doing their absolute all for you”. Before, I would’ve definitely not believed those words, but seeing all the work you go through planning out days like these, making me gifts, buying me things makes me appreciate you much more. And experiencing all this today, I know you go through a lot to organize these perfect days for me. I don’t think I deserve this much, but I know you’Re just going to disagree with me. In that letter you wrote to me, you said that I would never have to say I love you. To this day I still don’t think I can’t muster up the courage to say those words, but know that I will always accept your so-called ‘eternal love’.”

Giggling at the corny words I just said I removed the rose from my ear and took off my glasses. Curiosity indulged me into smelling the red flower; closing my eyes I gently brought the petal to my nose to sniff the scent. I could feel a smile plastered on my face. This scent smells like the flowers Izumi-san gives me every year; it’s as if he bought me these too.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Izumi-san, I hope you come back to me soon; I miss you.”

Probably not the best ending to a video, but oh well. I stop the recording and sigh and placed the flower back behind my hair. Somehow having it feels like Izumi-san is with me. Connecting the camera to my phone, I transfer the video file to my phone gallery. 

While waiting for this to sync, I pick up the vase of flowers and bring it to the kitchen. Once there, I notice my mom silently laughing at me. I give her a look of confusion until I realized what I was wearing; my nice dress shirt and a scarf; it also didn’t help that my hair was clipped back and that there was a flower in my hair. Feeling my face fluster a bit, I just place the vase down on the counter and as I’m about to leave my mom tells me I have a package. She briefly describes that it is from Italy and that the sender is Izumi-san. I thank her, and I flee to my room. 

The first thing I do is check my phone to see the progress of the syncing; it’s at 89%. I take an x-acto knife and cut open the cardboard. No surprise, I see the gift box enveloped in small heart beads. I notice a small letter and a shoebox. The letters on the shoe box are presumably the brand name but since the letters and roman cursive are hard to read, I can’t seem to figure it out; it doesn’t really matter though. I open the card, to no surprise another hand-written letter. 

Dear Yuu-kun,

Happy Valentine’s Day from your onni-chan. I’m very lonely in Europe without you, you need to graduate fast and come join me so we can get married! I’m not joking; same-sex marriage is legal here. Its perfect Yuu-kun, we could be together every day on the nice beaches; although, you’ll have to learn Italian. Point is I miss you a lot. I think of you every day. There are so many Valentine’s Day treats here that I would buy you all of them if I could.

I want to dedicate this part of the card to the gift I got for you. As you may know, in Europe, there are many designer fashion items. I know you aren’t a fashion fanatic, but I thought it would be nice to get you something high quality and customer as a souvenir. These are shoes from a French designer; I got them when I went to Paris last week. I can’t read the brand name, but from the locals; I hear it’s pretty fashionable. I commissioned them to have a custom sole. The logo on the bottom matches the necklace you and Trickstar wear when you perform in your unit outfit. I hope this gift is enough for you, I can’t really drive you to school or walk you to class anymore so hopefully, it makes up for it. I hope you are spending a wonderful Valentine’s Day in Japan, and even if you’re not I’ll be there to cheer you on. Talk to me if you ever have anything on your mind.

\- Izumi xxx

Placing the letter aside I slowly open the box. The first thing noticeable is a card; to what I presume is written in French. I can’t read it, so I disregard it for now. Beneath all the wrapping paper is perfectly elegant black leather shoes. Picking one up, it feels so smooth I don’t even feel like I should wear them. I check the bottom to see the solid red sole engraved with the custom detail of Trickstar’s logo. 

Almost bringing me to tears, I cradle the shoes close to me as if it were my own child. My 5-minute video is nothing in comparison to this. I still think he will appreciate it, but now I wish I could’ve done something more… Glancing at the date he sent this package; wow almost a month in advance! Either it took this long to get here, or that my mom was hiding this from me. I wonder if she was on board with this. It doesn’t matter now. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my phone notifying me that the video file has completed syncing. I grab my phone and instantly send the crappy, unedited excuse of a gift to my annual valentine. I know that it’ll take a while to send since it’s such a big file. 

Somehow, feeling sleepy, I remove the flower from my hair and stumble to my bed. Maybe I’m sleepy or maybe I’m just feeling extremely pleased with today, so much to where I need to lay down and just slowly take in what happened today. I slowly shut my eyes and drift off to paradise. 

If this is a dream, don’t pinch me; I want to spend forever in this land of butterflies with my knight in shining armor. Despite Izumi-san not being with me on this Valentine’s Day, I think it was pretty successful.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP cake that was never eaten. I ran out of time, and you can tell the story gets choppier and choppier the more it goes on. Regardless, comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> @mikanshii on Twitter


End file.
